story ideas 2
by fire-dancer123
Summary: Too many ideas, too little time. Story ideas for the suffering Storm Hawk writer with writer's block. Most are AerrowXPiper or Dark AceXOC. The rating of these ideas is up to you! Most are probably T. I create the ideas, YOU ALL write them! R&R PEOPLE
1. 1 to 6

story ideas. please give me credit for them. there are going to be more to coming. R&R people! let me know when you use one via review! THESE ARE FOR THOSE WHO ARE SUFFERING WRITER'S BLOCK TO USE!!!!! I would right them but there are not enough hours in the day to let me... So it's up to you guys to right them!!!! Those in bold are alreadyy being used.

1. Aerrow's girl

DaXPXA

Dark ace is jealous of Aerrow for getting Piper's love. He wonders why she chose Aerrow over him.

DA POV

_Jesse's girl_ song fic

2. Dance with me

AXP

Finn dares Aerrow to dance with a certain girl *cough*piper*cough* at the upcoming ball that celebrates the victory over Cyclonia.

A POV

Multi chapter ends with a_ Forever on the dance floor _song fic

3. G.N.O.

AXP etc. (IT IS CRUCIAL THAT ALL THE BOYS HAVE A GIRLFRIEND IN THIS ONE!)

All the girls (excluding Cyclonis and Ravess) go out on the town for the night. Boys follow them and try to spy on them. They get caught and are dragged into a dance club by the girls for revenge.

Any girl's POV

_Man, I feel like a woman_ song fic

4. First date

AXP

Aerrow takes piper to secluded spots from his and her childhood on their first date.

P POV

_So kiss me_ song fic

5. I've got you

AXP

Aerrow and piper each sit in their rooms remembering the times they have each been there for each other and vis-versa.

A/P POV

_I'll be there for you (Bon Jovi version)_ song fic

**6. Rescue**

**AXP**

**Piper has been captured by Cyclonia and Aerrow sets out solo to rescue her.**

**A POV**

**_Ain't no mountain high enough_ song** fic


	2. 7 to 21

7. Going back

DaXPXA

He knew what was stopping her from loving him. Or at least he thought he did, so, he's switching sides again.

DA POV

_Solesbury hill _song fic

8. Another day

AXP

Another day starts up and Aerrow starts off his day in trouble again. Luckily, Piper's there to rescue him again.

P POV

_I'll be there for you_ song fic

9. Heaven in hell

PXA

They have all been captured and imprisoned in Cyclonia. Piper and Aerrow swap thoughts on whether or not they are in heaven or hell.

NO POV

_Fool's heaven is a place on earth_ song fic

10. Bad boy

He isn't all bad, is he? Dark ace reflects on his life and the things he has done.

DA POV

_Bad, bad Leroy brown_ song fic

11. Not all bad

DAXOC

Before he joined Cyclonia, he used to have a girlfriend who loved him. He looks back on the conversation where she tried to stop him from leaving.

DA POV

How to save a life song fic

12. White Christmas: storm hawks style!

AXP DAXMC etc.

Based off the movie White Christmas, when the storm hawks and Cyclonians alike get stuck in the movie White Christmas the only way to get out is to play through the movie. Of course some people just can't follow the script…

NO POV

13. against the wind

AXP SLXBR SXH etc.

The only ones who stand in the way of all these relationships is the sky knight council. So who will emerge victorious?

NO POV

Running against the wind song fic

14. Champions

AXP SXH SLXBR DAXMC etc.

The final battle is taking place and each side is confident their side will win. But, who will survive and who will be heart broken?

We are the champions song fic

NO POV

15. Battle for love

AXP etc.

When the final battle starts everyone is rushed to admit their feelings fast… During the battle they never leave each others' side.

Love is a battlefield song fic

NO POV

16. The next generation

AXP SXH etc.

The 2nd storm hawks are all grown up. But, what will happen when their kids and those of their friends and enemies meet?

17. Can this be real?

DAXOC

Can a stone hearted general really find true love?

DA POV

18. Hearts of stone

RX? DAX? S? ?XR ?XMC

Can these stone hearted generals really find love?

NO POV

19. Must have done something right

AXP

Even now Aerrow wonders what he did to deserve Piper and vis versa. Together they remind each other why.

Must have done something right song fic

20. Christmas in Cyclonia

How do Cyclonians celebrate Christmas? With mistletoe, practical jokes, present, or what? We're about to find out…

NO POV

21. Don't go

DAXOC

He wasn't always bad. When he was good he had a girl who loved him and tried to stop him from leaving. He thinks she's forgotten him, and vis versa. So how will they respond when they run into each other on the battlefield?

NO POV


End file.
